Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus having a minimized peripheral region disposed at the upper and lower sides of the display area.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display substrate having a plurality of gate and data lines crossing each other and defining a plurality of pixels, an opposite substrate, a liquid crystal interposed between the substrates, and a driver chip coupled with the display substrate.
In a conventional display apparatus, the driver chip is located in an upper portion or a lower portion of the display area corresponding to end portions of the data lines thereby increasing the length of the display apparatus. If buttons for operating the device are to be disposed at the side of the display screen, such as in a digital still camera, etc., it is necessary for the upper-and-lower lengths of the display screen to be decreased.